1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly, to a coaxial cable connector with improved electrical connection.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, with regards to signal reception, coaxial cables are a mainstream to be employed for televisions (TV). A cable television may receive signals via a coaxial cable. The coaxial cable may include a screw-on F-type connector to be connected with a cable TV decoder, a video cassette recorder (VCR), a digital hard-disk recorder for a digital versatile disc (DVD), a satellite receiver, a video game, a TV signal distribution splitter or a switch.
The conventional screw-on F-type coaxial cable connector may often not have good ground connection because the F-type coaxial cable connector has a nut, when being screwed with a threaded connector, which may have a loose contact with an inner sleeve of the F-type coaxial cable connector. At the same time, the inner sleeve may not contact the threaded connector. This causes the F-type coaxial cable connector and the threaded connector to have unqualified ground connection and electrical signals are also caused to have unqualified properties. The above defects are necessary to be overcome.